Tringapore
Tringapore (a.k.a.: Mr. Chilli Crab) is a triangular shaped city-statecountryball, after Illutriangle and Bermudatriangle. It is a sovereign Island city-state located in Southeast Asia. He is known for being a kiasu scientifically/technologically-advanced, artistically and culturally-diverse personality. He lives in a sibei clean and safe environment. He got a mixed ancestry of Chinese, Malay, Indian, European and increasing of Japanese, Koreans, Australian, and whatever ethnicity you might think of. He is a founding member of ASEAN Board and part of the Commonwealth family. Tringapore can speak excellent English, Malay, Tamil and Mandarin but has somewhat lost the ability to speak other Chinese dialects. Anyway, he takes pride in speaking a language which is a mix of all languages he speaks. Origin Tringapore was discovered in 1819discpon which he was adopted by UKball, and given a proper education by his adoptive father. He is a (half) brother to Malaysiaball (formerly known as Malayaball), who is also another adoptive son of UKball, adopted at around the same time. He was known as Straits Settlementsball/triangle until he became independent in 1965. In 1942, Tring's clay was invaded by Japanball, who raped him. However, after his defeat in 1945, his brother Malayaball fought a war for his independence with Tring. In 1965, They became independent, but Tring left the same year. Tring and Malay used to have quite a good relationship with each others until 1965 when Malay and Tring have ethnic and religious tensions. Malay was like: "Go away! Me no love you anyway!" and Tring was like : "Go away lah!I Donnid you one liao!" When they broke up both felt really sad and their conditions was much worse lah. Fortunately, Tring managed to stand firmly by himself while activating his "Lee Kuan Yew mode". Eventually, he drastically transformed from a third world countryball into a world class countryball, even surpasses his former brother/rival Malaysiaball and now is an admirable countryball in ASEANball. While in his "Lee Kwan Yew" mode Tring developed steady education system, and also very steady defense system. Housing comes in the form of HDB here because of the amount of clay he has. (Not much.) He also became into tourism by planting trees and building things like parks, banks and hotels, and also many tourist attractions. That's how he make monies now. Nowadays, Tring can into awesome architecture and delicious food lah. Sometimes maybe he is of serious about his work, more kiasu serious about his education and even more kiasu serious about law.Tring's residents are also very kiasu about monies and scared kena saman! But at the end of the workday he like to unwind and have glass of Singapore Sling Milo. Other days he go Marina Bay and party and eat chilli crab and chicken rice. Tring can also into good times lor. Chinaporeball in Making As "Lee Kwan Yew" mode came to an end, "Lee Hsien Loong" mode taken over. Tringapore allow many Chinaball and Phillipinesball clay sediments to be mixed with Tringapore clay sediments. The original Tringapore clay sediments are alkaline but the new clay sediments are acidic, causing the quality of the clay to become problematic. One such was a clay issue of Edz Ello who was a Philipinesball clay sediment that wished Tringapore be aunchless with Philipinesball. Due to the acidity of the other clay sediments, Tringapore is becoming cancerous with "Lee Hsien Loong" mode, a lot of Tringapore clay sediments wants to purge the mode out. Personality Tringapore's personality is reflective of it's sharp pointed top. Even though it is generally smaller in size, it has the ability to 'fight it out' with countryballs. It is often spotted with a bag of money, with a bright green Advanced Man Combat System helmet when it is angry, has the ability to poke other countryballs with it's sharp tip and can sometimes even fly. It loves eating Chilli Crabs even though the Chilli Crab in Singapore damn ex. Tringapore also loves to increase the land it is stepping on by buying it from neighbouring countryballs and building awesome looking buildings and party places with it. It's argued that the whole reason Tringapore wanted independence from [[Malaysiaball|'Malaysiaball']] was because he decided to chew gum on Tringapore's streets. Yup, chew gum on his streets, and you should get the hella outta here liao. Tringapore is extremely strict, punishing people who chews gum on the streets with a long term prison sentence with extended parole, and death sentence for attempts to roll some meth or cocaine in. It has however paid off because he is now one of the least corrupt countryballs now, SIBEI HO RIGHT?. Tringapore is also very hardworking during the weekdays. Productivity is very stronk in his offices (only rivalled by countryballs like Japanball, South Koreaball, Hong Kongball, Chinaball, Germanyball etc etc), and he is also rich (highest percentage of millionaires in the world sia!) The Tringaporean economy is known as one of the freest, most innovative, most competitive, and most business-friendly. In his clay there is a term called kiasu ''（怕输），which basically means he will stop at nothing to not lose out, be it his economy, education system, or the daily bargains at the wet market. He won't be very far away from a "sale" or "free ''lobang" sign. Relationships *UKball: '''WHY YOU BETRAY ME LAH, FATHER WAHLAO EH '''Adoptive father who always gib monies to Tring when he was a little countryball in South East Asia. Tring loves his father very much, and sometimes he really missed the time when he was a Stronk kid in his father's empire, even after UKball surrendered him to Japanball *Scotlandball: Scottish uncle, best uncle! *Malaysiaball: Former brother/rival who always wanted to anschluss Tring when he have the chance but always failed. Kicked him out in 1965, now he regret * Indonesiaball: Friendly neighbor. Keeps smogging my clay. Also used to want to anchluss him, REMEMBER 1965! BUT GIB TOURISTS! (please i want clay) lee's parents come form there *Hong Kongball: Close friends and ex-adoptive brother since they both have Chinese blood, colonized by UKball and well developed economies that can into monies. Were both raped by Japanball together. Also a fellow Dragon. * Macauball: Hong Kongball's bro. * Taiwanball: Can into friends. * South Koreaball: Fellow dragon. * Chinaball: majority of us are Chinese. 好 trading partners. *Commonwealthball: Tring is a member of his league, Tring loves Commonwealthball very much. *Israelcube and Serbiaball: Helped build and train Tringapore's armed forces in the art of Kebab removal (neighbours Malaysiaball and Indonesiaball are Kebabs but not Ural-Altaic). * Japanball: Good anime, but too much tentacles. Remember 1942! * Germanyball: Very nice work ethic that I wish to emulate. However, remember 1942. * Italyball: Lazy, but nice food. Can into friends, but remember 1942. * USAball: Burger let's his awesome ships dock in my harbor lah! Gib N95 mask. * Philippinesball: We can into good friends, but sometimes balut of into noisy in public making Tring angry lah. Lot of balut working in Tring! Remember Edz Ello, he is of disrespecting Tring lah! * Polandball (character) He beat me into triangle. I do not even rip off his flag sia Quotes *"Say "ching chong" again and I will stick one up ur ass." *Don't break a law! Or in otherwords, Patuhilah undang-undang! Understood/Faham? * "Leaving the Federation happiest day of my life." * "Who ask yuo do liddat one sia" * "We can into developed country lah" Gallery 10013795_770104036340576_153128931940022519_n.png|British Singaporeball, Tringapore former self back then 1796657_735728229778157_415395911_n.png|Tring remembers the old time A_good_Hat_trick.png CFJUL1Z.png Malaysia Day.jpg LdKj0G2.png|Pundeh, why am I a ball la? Those were the days by tringapore-d7m5cq2.png Planes.png Comics.PNG MlehEz5.png SW8sMV3.png SIKYe5N.png zq9qpnk.jpg ptLTBMA.png V7HumMY.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png S6ukqVN.png Bsgddhd.png Opera Mundi new.png 9e7i1HM.png QFuZ1sU.png BckPBvD.png Links *Facebook page *DeviantART profile es:Tringapur it:Tringapore Category:Microstates Category:Non-ball Shaped. Category:Countryballs Category:Dim Sum Category:ASEAN Category:Southeast Asia Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Mongoloid Category:Ching Chong Category:Commonwealth Category:Modern Countryball Category:Former kebab removers Category:Catholic Category:Orthodox Category:Protestant Category:Kebab Category:Juden-Kebab Category:Singapore Category:Four Asian Dragons Category:Capitalism Category:Asia Category:Buddhist Category:Kebab Removers Category:Hindu Category:Red White Category:Tea Category:Curry Category:China Category:Kimchi Category:Homosex Removers Category:Rich Category:Democracy Haters Category:Malaysia Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Tamil Speaking Countryball Category:Island Countryball Category:UK Category:Former UK Colonies Category:City-state Category:Chinese Speaking Countryball Category:Malay Speaking Countryball Category:Tropical